


rider is a huge fucking moron

by bubbleteaz



Category: Splatoon
Genre: (luv u /p), Boys In Love, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, POV First Person, Pining, bday gift for a friend, goggles is yearning, rider is a fukcing GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteaz/pseuds/bubbleteaz
Summary: BDAY GIFT FO MY BEST FRIEND!!! rider and goggles kiss
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	rider is a huge fucking moron

My name is Rider, and i’m 20 years old. My best friend, Goggles, is 18 years old. Every time I spend time with him, I get this feeling of nausea that i’m not too pleased with. I don’t hate or even dislike Goggles, so why am I getting nauseous? I don’t get it. I’m not sure why I only feel this way around Goggles and it’s fucking irritating. I don’t disliike anything about him. I don’t dislike his blue eyes that I could quite literally stare into for hours and I don’t dislike the way he asks if i’m ok after a rough match. 

I remember on Goggles’ 18th birthday when he called me at exactly midnight just to ask what day it was. I said I didn’t know, and he just started laughing. I’ve always loved the sound of his laughter. It fills me with joy and, hell, it makes me want to laugh. I did eventually admit that I knew it was his birthday, and that I was glad to have been around him for this long. Goggles went silent for a bit after that, and when I asked what was wrong, he just sniffled and said he loved me. I said I loved him too and that I was happy to have him as a friend, and he seemed kind of off after that. I… never understood why.

Ok, so I may have a tiny crush on my best friend. It’s totally normal to think about kissing him sometimes, and it’s normal to think about sneaking kisses during a turf war. When I had asked Headphones, Glasses and Bobble for advice about how to tell Goggles I liked him, they just said to be myself, which didn’t really do shit. I expressed my concerns about him not liking me back, and all that happened was Glasses pulling me into a hug and saying “Rider, you are quite possibly the biggest idiot I have ever met”. Like, what the hell, man? Seriously? You decide to tell me that now out of all times?  
Maybe I am a bit of an idiot. No, i’m definitely an idiot. A huge moron. I turned to look at Goggles who clung onto me while he slept and realized I was a huge idiot. I never understood why I was so worked up about him anyways.


End file.
